Matteo (SoW game)
Matteo (マッテオ Matteo) is a bachelor in Story of World (game). Matteo is Romeo's younger brother. Confident and drastic, but a little short-tempered at times. He is a cyclist, and can often be seen riding his bike. Matteo can be found in various parts of Funville. He adores Romeo, but often feels like a shadow of his more successful brother. Gianna will be your rival for Matteo's affection, and the two will eventually marry if the player chooses not to marry him. Black Love Event *Outside the player's house *Matteo's name tag on his dialogue box is at black or further Out of your house in the morning and you will see Matteo standing there for a gift. If his gift is accepted, he will give the player Penne all'Arabiatta. ---- Purple Love Event *Matteo's name tag on his dialogue box is at blue or further *You have seen Matteo's Black Love Event Matteo is hungry! He ask the player to bring him a Lasagna. The player must cook that food by combining Spaghetti + Tomato + Butter to finish his request. If you are buying it from RM Restaurant, the request event will not be accomplished. Spaghetti can be bought in RM Restaurant for 348 Cash, or you can cook yourself by combining Flour + Oil. Tomato Seeds can be bought from Serafina's Gardening Store for 30 Cash; it takes 7 days to grow into a Tomato. Oil can be bought at Bastian's Supermarket for 100 Cash. ---- Blue Love Event (Confession) *10:00 to 12:00 *Saturday or Sunday *Matteo's name tag on his dialogue box is at blue or further *You have seen his previous 3 love events An event will occur after requirements previously mentioned above are completed, in which Mr. Jason will tell you to go to his office inside the school from Monday to Friday, at 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing them to confess. Find Matteo on a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 10:00 and 12:00. Upon showing him the Ring, he will ask to take the player to somewhere private. They will then appear at the beach. Matteo likes the player very much, so he wants to confess her love. If the player wants to continue her relationship with Matteo, the first 4 options will result in them becoming sweethearts. The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Matteo. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses and officially become sweethearts. ---- Yellow Love Event (Date) *Outside the player's home *Matteo's name tag on his dialogue box is at yellow or further *You have seen Matteo's Blue Love Event Upon waking up in the morning, a phone call will automatically beep in which Matteo calls the player if she is free for date. Be sure to show up inside the small diner in Delight Apartment at 16:00. After the player has seen all 5 of Matteo's Love Events and obtained the Flower Jewel, the wedding ceremony will be held 7 days later. On the day of wedding ceremony, the player will be automatically taken to the school auditorium. You will meet your sweetie here, along with the guests attending your wedding, with Principal Jason overseeing the ceremony. The family of your spouse will always appear. After their wedding is over, you and your partner will go on a honeymoon, which has them visiting the partner's own country and have a little talk. This is done automatically. After honeymoon, the player and their spouse will be taken back to player's house at 22:00, where there will be a little talk about what was their favourite part of married life. You will automatically to to bed. The next day after the wedding, your new partner will ask you what nickname one would like to be called. The player can let their spouse use his/her 3 suggestions available (Honey, Dear, and Sweetie), keep their original name, or you can enter it yourself. The chosen new name canot be changed later. The player's spouse will now live with them permanently. The wedding ring is now available through their dresser, and it is the player's choice to wear that or not. The children that born after marrying Matteo will act confident and drastic. Regardless whether it's a boy or girl, they will have black hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin. The boy's clothing will be colored dark green, whilst the girl's clothing is colored dark pink. The player will get the same result if one marries other Latin marriage candidates. If the player is a male, you must befriend Matteo at the appropriate name tag color to see these events. However, if the player is female, you must befriend Gianna instead. Because neither Matteo nor Gianna need any requirements before the player can meet them, their events can be viewed right away. Black Rival Event *Tower Area *13:00 to 16:00 *Wednesday or Friday *Sunny weather *Matteo (Boy Player)/Gianna (Girl Player) at a Black friendship level only OR the player is married Matteo saves Gianna from a dog that almost attacked her! He's bleeding, but says that it's alright because Gianna already safe. Gianna is very worried, but eventually thanks Matteo for helping her. ---- Purple Rival Event *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Matteo (Boy Player)/Gianna (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married Find Matteo or Gianna and talk to him/her, who wants to take their significant other on a date. If the player accepts, they will go out together on the mountaintop. However, if the player rejects, he/she will not lose friendship points with both Gaston and Maria. The protagonist can choose either answer, but the better answer for marriage is to let them go. ---- Blue Rival Event *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Matteo (Boy Player)/Gianna (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married If the player is female and upon waking up in the morning, Gianna will approach her. She explains the player about Matteo. Because the two of us are friends, she asks for the player's advice. Encouraging Gianna will make her relieved, and the player can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. But if the player wants to marry Matteo herself, discourage her. This same event happens if the player is a male. ---- Yellow Rival Event *Tower Area *13:00 to 16:00 *Wednesday or Friday *Sunny weather *Matteo (Boy Player)/Gianna (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married The two talk about Giuseppe and Valentina. They appear to be doing much better. This makes Matteo and Gianna very happy. Valentina will come by, and her only concern is Matteo and Gianna's relationship! Matteo gets embarrassed when Giuseppe asks if he's going to propose to Gianna soon. Their feelings have always been apparent, so why hide it? One year after triggering the yellow rival event, Matteo and Gianna will celebrate their wedding ceremony. The player will receive a call from either of them one day before, asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be told, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into school auditorium to witness Matteo and Gianna's wedding. It is very similar to the player's own wedding. You will attend the rival wedding, and the other guests are the respective families of rival couple (if they have one). Once the event is over, you will return back to your house at 22:00, and automatically go to bed afterwards. One year after Matteo and Gianna got married, Gianna will be pregnant. 5 days after the pregnancy event, the two of them will eventually gave birth to a son named Maurizio. Category:Story of World (game) characters Category:Story of World (game) Bachelors